Cookies
by FieryPhoenix111
Summary: Nico wants to spend time with his half-sister and who doesn't like cookies? Nico and Hazel friendship One-shot


**A/N: Cookiestar here! I thought this would be really cute, so here it is! :) I don't own anything.**

Nico woke up and opened his eyes. He was laying in his bed. Relief flooded through him as he realized – once again – that Gaea had been defeated. Nico sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Then, remembering what he had planned for the day, Nico got up and got ready for the day. Then, he walked over to a shadow and shadow-travelled away.

He reappeared in a street in New Rome by a coffee shop. Looking around, Nico saw his sister, Frank and Reyna sitting at an outside table. Reyna was the first to notice him. "Hey, Nico," she called.

Nico walked over and stood behind Hazel. "Hey guys."

Frank nodded at him. "Hi, Nico, what are you doing here?" Hazel asked.

"I am stealing you for the day," Nico said, placing his hands on her shoulders and travelling away before anyone could protest.

They materialized in Sally's kitchen. Nico caught Hazel as she stumbled forward. "Where are we? Why did you do that? What's wrong?" Hazel asked.

"Sally's kitchen, I didn't want them to say that you were busy today, and does something have to be wrong for me to get my sister?" Nico replied easily.

"I guess not, but you didn't give me any warning. Where's Sally?"

Nico shrugged, "She's at Montauk beach for a couple of days."

"Okay, so what did you want to do?" Hazel asked, looking around.

Nico looked at the ground. "I thought we could make cookies?"

Hazel grinned. "You wanted to make cookies with me?"

Nico glanced at her, then back at the ground. "Well, we haven't done anything together for a long time so I thought it would be fun to do something with just the two of us and Chiron gave us the day off from training and I thought that making cookies-" Nico stopped as he heard Hazel laughing.

"Nico, that sounds great! I just wasn't expecting something like that. So, what type of cookies?"

Nico relaxed, relieved. "Chocolate chip?"

Hazel's eyes brightened. "I love chocolate chip cookies!" Hazel exclaimed. "Sammy's mom taught me the best recipe ever."

Nico smiled a little. "Okay, what do we need?"

"Well, that depends on how many we are making. This is all we have to do today, right?"

Nico nodded.

"So why don't we make cookies for all of our friends?"

"Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper"

"Frank, Reyna"

"Will and Leo?" Nico said, getting a little excited.

"So that is 8 people and the recipe makes 24." Hazel said.

"Ugh, math."

"How many cookies for each person?"

"Umm," Nico shrugged. "10?"

"Okay, so we need 80 cookies. So if we make 4 batches, we will have 96 cookies." Hazel said.

"I'll shadow-travel to the store if you tell me what to get." Nico offered.

"Not without me you're not." Hazel said. "I am not waiting here while you go to the store."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I was trying to do something nice, but fine."

"You get 2 bags of white sugar, 2 bags of brown sugar, vanilla extract, 3 bags of flour, and 4 bags of chocolate chips. That should all be in the same aisle. I'll get the rest."

"Okay, ready?" Nico asked, taking her hand.

"Yes."

They reappeared in front of a small store. Nico went inside and got a cart. Hazel got a basket. "We'll meet up by the cash registers?" Nico asked.

"Yup."

Nico headed to the baking aisle and grabbed everything he needed. He hesitated at the chocolate chips. He had grabbed the Nestle, but now he was rethinking his decision. Ghirardelli chocolate was better. Quickly, he put the Nestle back and grabbed the Ghirardelli instead. Smiling, he headed to the cash registers.

He found Hazel waiting in a line behind two people. "Hi Nico." She said when he got close enough to hear her. "Got everything?"

"Yes, I even got the good chocolate chips."

Hazel smiled, looking in the cart. "Ooh, yes, those are the best."

Then Nico noticed something else in Hazel's basket. "What is that?" He asked pointing.

Hazel picked it up. It was made of fabric, and there were two – one black and one white. "I may have found something on the way to the cash register," she said, unfolding the white fabric. She held it up. It was a white apron with pockets and an angel emoji on the front. Nico glanced warily at the black fabric in Hazel's hand. "Here, look at it." She said, handing it to him.

Nico took it and unfolded it carefully. It was an apron similar to Hazel's, but black with a devil emoji on it. Nico rolled his eyes. "Really, Hazel?"

"Will you wear it?"

Nico looked at it again and sighed. "I suppose."

Hazel smiled at him. "Oh, yeah, I also found these." Hazel held up two chef's hats, one white and one black.

"I guess we will complete the look." Nico said, amusement finding its way into his voice.

After they paid for their items, Nico shadow-travelled them back to Sally's place. The two put on their aprons and hats. Then Hazel found a couple of bowls and gave one to Nico. "So first, we preheat the oven and wash our hands," Hazel said, hopping over to the oven. "Then, we mix together 1 cup of butter and both sugars." Hazel found a measuring cup and started dumping stuff in the bowl. Nico copied her. "Then you add the eggs and vanilla extract."

After the siblings did that, they added the chocolate chips. "Then you can use a tablespoon to put the dough on the cookie sheets, or you can use your hands and eyeball it." Hazel said as she scooped some dough out with her fingers.

Nico watched her for a second before finding a tablespoon. He glanced at her and saw her tasting the batter with a spoon. "I saw that." Nico said, smiling.

"We have to check and make sure we are doing it right!" Hazel said.

Nico rolled his eyes, turning back to his dough. He saw something in front of him and took a step back, but he wasn't quick enough. Hazel was standing beside him and had some dough on her finger, which she had transferred to the tip of his nose. Nico looked cross-eyed at it, then wiped it off and found a napkin to get the rest off of his nose. "Try it." Hazel said, laughing. Nico raised the bit of batter up to his mouth and took a small bite, wrinkling his nose.

"It's weird. It's a lot better cooked," he said, wiping the rest off his finger and throwing the napkin away.

"It is definitely better cooked," Hazel agreed. She took the two cookie sheets and put them in the oven. "Now they have to bake for ten minutes."

Hazel and Nico started on the next batch. About halfway through that one, Nico felt something soft hit the back of his head. He raised a hand to his neck and felt white powder. He turned around to see Hazel looking at her bowl. He smiled and took a handful of flour and threw it at his sister.

Hazel burst out laughing as the flour hit her. She spun around, her hair flying out behind her. "You are going to pay for that."

"You started it!" Nico said, grabbing some more flour in his hands. He watched Hazel pick up the bag of flour and start walking toward him slowly.

Nico turned and ran into Sally's living room. He jumped behind the couch, leaving a trail of flour in his wake. "Nico!" Hazel called as she came closer. Then, as Nico jumped up to throw his flour at Hazel, the daughter of Pluto knocked off his hat and dumped the bag on his head. Nico gasped and threw what flour he had on Hazel, but she was laughing too hard to react.

Nico wiped the flour out of his eyes and growled at her. Then he stepped next to her and shook his head, dislodging the pile that was there and spreading it everywhere, including Hazel. Hazel shrieked and ran back to the kitchen. Nico followed, laughing and putting his hat back on.

The oven beeped, and Hazel took out the cookies. "Smells good." Hazel said.

"Bet they taste good too." Nico said, grabbing one and stuffing it in his mouth. "Hot." Nico said as he returned to his bowl.

Hazel laughed. "I literally just took them out of the oven, genius."

Nico shrugged. "Good, though."

After their last batch was in the oven, the two siblings crashed on the couch. "This is fun." Nico said, then ducked when something small flew past his head. He looked at Hazel, surprised.

She smiled. "That was a chocolate chip," she said, holding up the bag of the leftover chocolate. "You were supposed to catch it in your mouth." Then she threw another.

This time, Nico was ready and caught it easily. After doing that for a couple of minutes, with a few amazing catches, and a couple of spectacular fails, the oven beeped again.

"How should we wrap them up?" Hazel asked.

Nico shrugged, taking another cookie. "Back to the store?"

"Yeah, we can find something there."

Nico took off his apron and hat as Hazel did the same. Then they shadow-travelled to the store again. When they rematerialized, Hazel glanced at her brother and burst out laughing.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Your hair!" Hazel laughed.

Nico looked at his reflection in one of the windows and smiled. His hair was almost completely white from the flour. Nico, chuckling a little pulled his sister in the store. When she had gotten over her laughing and could look at him without cracking up, they found little gift bags. They were cylindrical and looked big enough for some cookies. The bags were slightly see-through, so the demigods would be able to tell that it was cookies inside and they had drawstring tops. They picked colors for each of their friends and headed to the cashier. It was the same person they had the first time and she smiled at them. "Having fun?" She asked, glancing at Nico's hair. Hazel started laughing again and Nico blushed slightly.

"Yes, thanks." Nico said, pulling Hazel out of the store and shadow-travelling back to the kitchen. Hazel found some paper and started writing their friends names on it, making tags. Nico started putting the cookies in the bags. When they were all put together, Nico looked at one of the tags that Hazel had tied to the bags. It said 'Percy' on one side and 'from Nico and Hazel' on the other side.

"Who should we go to first?" Nico asked.

"Frank?"

"Okay," Nico said, grabbing Reyna's cookie bag as Hazel took Frank's. They shadow-travelled to the praetors, who were sitting in the _principia_ talking.

"You're back!" Frank said as he stood up.

"Surprise!" The siblings said as Hazel gave Frank his bag of cookies and Nico gave Reyna hers. They both took the purple presents, surprised.

"Is this what you were doing?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Hazel replied, hugging him.

"That is so sweet." Reyna said, hugging Nico. "I didn't take you as someone who would make cookies for everyone." She whispered.

Nico hugged her back. "There is a first time for everything." Nico replied. Reyna pulled back and hugged Hazel.

Frank clapped Nico on the shoulder, and Nico flinched slightly at the contact, but gave him a smile. Then Frank turned back to his girlfriend. "Do you want to get some lunch?"

"After we finish handing these out." Hazel said. "It shouldn't take long."

"Alright," Frank said, hugging her again. "Have fun."

Smiling, Hazel took Nico's hand. "See you soon." She said as they shadow-travelled to Sally's, grabbed the rest of the cookies, and went to Camp Half-Blood.

They found Percy and Annabeth immediately. Nico gave Annabeth a silver bag and Hazel gave Percy a blue one. "Surprise." The siblings said in unison. Percy raised his eyebrows, then looked at the bag he was holding and his eyes widened.

"Cookies! You guys are the best!" Percy said, hugging them both at the same time. When he pulled away with a huge smile on his face, Annabeth took his place, hugging them both quickly. Nico barely had enough time to stiffen before she let go and hugged Hazel.

"Thank you guys." She said smiling at them.

"No problem." Hazel said.

Nico spotted Jason and Piper, so they said quick good-byes and ran off to intercept them. "Hey guys." Nico said, when he was close enough to them. They turned around to face the children of Hades/Pluto.

"Hey, what's up?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Nico's hair.

Nico gave him a yellow bag and Jason took it, looking at it uncertainly. "Cookies? Did you make these yourselves?" He asked Nico as Hazel gave Piper a pink one.

"Yes, how could you tell?" Nico asked.

"Your hair is a dead giveaway, bro." Jason said. Laughing, he ruffled Nico's hair, causing flour to fly out.

"Oh, yeah." Nico said, looking down.

"This is so cute!" Piper squealed, smiling.

After Nico and Hazel managed to get away from the couple, they headed to the infirmary. Nico felt a little nervous going to see Will. He fingered the yellow bag he was holding for him and walked in, Hazel right behind him. "Will?"

"Yes?" Will said coming out from around the corner. "Nico, what's wrong? Who is this?" He asked, looking at Hazel.

"This is my sister, Hazel." Nico said.

"Hi, Will." Hazel said.

"Hi, Hazel. What do you guys want? And what happened to your hair?" Will asked, looking back at Nico.

Nico blushed and handed him the bag of cookies. "We made these."

Will took the bag gingerly. "Cookies?" Will asked, looking at the bag, then back at Nico.

Nico nodded and Will broke out in a huge smile and held out his arms for a hug. Nico slowly took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the son of Apollo. "Thanks, buddy." Will whispered. Nico rested his forehead on Will's shoulder.

They broke apart and Will hugged Hazel too. "You guys are the best."

Hazel laughed. "It was fun."

After they said good-bye to Will, they headed toward the Hephaestus cabin. Leo opened the door. "Hola, mis amigos!" Then he noticed Nico's hair and he doubled over, laughing. "Oh, dude, what did you do to your hair!"

Hazel handed him an orange bag. "We made these."

Leo's eyes widened. "What? You made cookies without me?" He glanced at Nico's hair again. "It looks like you had fun. Thanks." He held out his arms to both of them. Hazel hugged him, but Nico stayed back. Leo looked at him over Hazel's shoulder and made a fist with one hand. Nico smiled a fist bumped him.

"Invite me next time, okay?" Leo said when Nico and Hazel turned to leave.

Nico rolled his eyes. "No promises."

"Sorry, Leo, that's the best offer you're going to get." Hazel said.

Nico shadow-travelled them both back to Sally's to clean up quick (and eat the extra cookies); they had made quite a mess. Then they went to Camp Jupiter to join Frank at lunch. Hazel hugged Nico tightly. "That was really fun, we'll have to do it again sometime." She said.

Nico nodded. "Definitely."

"You'll come have lunch with us, right?" Hazel asked.

Nico looked at Frank, who was coming toward them with a huge grin on his face. "Yes."

"Great!" Hazel said, letting go.


End file.
